


Joshie Boi has the tickles

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chrus May have a tickle kink, Josh doesn’t so, M/M, M/M Tickling, Tickling, Ticklish!Chris, Ticklish!Josh, tickle, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: How does a cuddle turn into.. Well a very 1 sided tickle fight?





	Joshie Boi has the tickles

 

 

“CHRIHIHIHIS! I SWEAHAHAHE TO FUHUKUING GOHID IF YOHOU DOHOHNT STOHOHOP IHIHILL MUHUHRDEHEHER YOHOHU IHIN YOHOHOUR SLEEHEHEHP!” Josh yelled through his laughter as he withered around on top of his friend. The two were just watching tv together in the lodge (the others out somewhere or other) when Chris decided to pull Josh on top of him, grab his wrists in a tight but yet light hold and tickle the absolute hell out of the poor Washington. 

“But then who would make you laugh this much if I was gone, hm?” Chris smirked slightly, speaking in a soft, as-if-he-was-talking-to-a-baby, voice only made the pinned boy on top of him blush but Josh doubted that Chris could see it anyway, his face was probably really red from just the tickling on its own, now. 

“OHOHHO YOHOHHU PRIHIHIHICK!” Josh tried to squirm and riggle out of his hold as Chris devil fingers slowly (ever so painfully slowly) up to the Washington’s armpit “CHRIS! CHRISCHRISCHRIIIIIS, NOT THER- AHHAHAHAHHAHAHA” Josh yelled out as the fingers made contact with his hallow, making Josh start to cry with laughter. Why did Chris like to torture him? 

“Sweet spot, Joshie?” Chris smiled smugly as he quickly pushed Josh back onto the sofa and towered over him, grabbing his wrists again but this time putting them above his head, now he was truly pinned. 

“Chris.. please.. just-..... just don’t” Josh whined out, kicking his legs slightly as he caught his breath. Chris decided to give him some pity and the blondie nodded, keeping the boy pinned. 

But as soon as Josh got his breath back, Chris attacked  

 

 

 

 


End file.
